


Belated Junk RS

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy's Love, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Geno and Yoru are best friends. Obviously. The problem is that when one was a new student at the school, a girl died on the roof, and he was the last one seen up going up there.





	1. Chapter 1

It was that day that things became strange. A young man with curled blond hair started attending our school. But you see, no one wanted to go near him and nasty rumors were spoken about him.  
  
For you see, that very day, that very hour, that he arrived... A girl died on the top of the school, and he was the last one seen walking up there.  
  
Some jocks thought it'd be a funny thing to lock him in one of the bathrooms downstairs where there was only a small single window high up, hard to get to, let alone out of. They never imagined that a fire would break out in the science lab.  
  
The school campus was evacuated to a safe distance. Only quiet whispers began then. "Where's the blond?" "Where's the murderer?" "Did he start the fire?" "Why isn't he here?"  
  
"We trapped that pansy inside," said one of the jocks, sounding like he was worried about the teen's safety. But I could tell it was all an act.  
  
I looked at my dark purple bangs that flew into my face from cause of the gentle wind. I remembered the day I started school here; they weren't any more kind to me. Tall, cool looking and a good sense of style, and withdrawn from people. It pulled the girls to me, but the boys thought I was strange because of my hair color and played all sorts of terrible tricks on me.  
  
It only took me a moment's thought before I ran from the crowd to the school. I ran around it, hoping to find or to hear the sounds of someone crying for help.  
  
When I thought he'd already been burned alive... I heard it. A soft banging on glass near my feet. I looked down to see two flat hands banging on the glass and the soft cries for help.  
  
I knelt down to see the blond's face, his blue eyes through the smoked glass. "Duck!!" I shouted before I kicked in the glass. I reached down with both hands and grabbed his wrists, pulling him up. He was crying and begging for me not to let go.  
  
"I can't fit!" he cried after a minute, only his head and shoulders through the window.  
  
"This'll hurt.." I said and yanked him harshly up and through the glass. It was an expected yelp of pain from him as the glass tore through his shirt and pants, cutting into his skin. We toppled backwards, him ontop of me in my embrace.  
  
Several hours later I was sitting in the front lobby of a hospital next to an ER when a doctor came out. I stood up as my homeroom teacher walked over, and they spoke in hushed tones. The doctor left and the teacher came to me.  
  
"Yoru, what you did was noble..." the teacher started, "If you hadn't have pulled him he'd be dead now." He saw my look of unfading indifference. "He'll be in here for a while... He's still in critical conditions from the burns on him, not from the cuts... You can go see him if you want." I didn't say anything, just looked the teacher in the eye. "He's in room 205...."  
  
I just walked over to the stairs and up them and then down the hall and waited at the room's door. Soon after the blond was carried to the room on a stretcher. After the nurses set him up, they allowed me to go inside and see him.  
  
Around his forehead were bandage wraps, down to his arms and around his neck and some even to his ribs I could tell. It looked like he got cut from the stray glass more than he was burned. That thought made my heart heavy as I fell to sit beside him.  
  
I didn't notice when I fell asleep, but I awoke hearing the sudden steadiness of the heart monitor's beep. I looked to the blond. He was struggling to pull the IV from his arm.  
  
"Hey you shouldn't do that," I said.  
  
"I hate needles.. Get it out..." was all he said softly.  
  
I saw the terrified look in his blue eyes and did as told, carefully removing the needle. Then I turned off the heart monitor machine.  
  
"Are.. you okay?"  
  
"You're the one who pulled me through the window, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
I didn't mean to, but my voice made me come off during that conversation as annoyed or uncaring. Either one it was, he stopped wanting to talk. Even when I asked for his name he just shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe it was the fact that I never cared for anyone that people always hated me. They say I looked down upon them and thought I was better than everyone else. If they only knew the truth. I'm a selfish coward who hates to be alone. How could I become friends with someone I barely knew, it baffled me to no end.

Calling him and inviting him to the movies every weekend, working quietly at the mall and wondering how he was feeling during recovery. The more you realize you're spending so much time with him, the weaker it makes you. Suddenly I was devoting all of my time to thoughts about him or spending time with him.

We met only when it was convienent for him after all. He'd text me or call me at some odd hour of the day asking to see me. He'd always talk in this hushed tone like he was unsure to keep taking me away from whatever I was doing.

I stopped my thoughts hearing my cellphone buzz. I checked it.

"Hey are you busy? I'd like to go for a walk with you. I'm at the south side of the park by the lamp."

I read it in my mind and nodded before closing my cellphone and hung up my apron. Cleaning wasn't my thing, and nor was cooking for my co-workers.

"I'm going." I called to my boss. He turned to look at me, probably to tell me to stay but just waved his hand. I clocked out with the machine and left the department store and started down the street.

He'd wait for me for a good three hours at that spot before deciding to leave. I know this because one day I couldn't get off work and arrived after three hours and he was still just standing by the lamp waiting for me with his hands in his pockets. Some days he'd wait in the pouring rain and I'd come to him to see him soaking wet.

Today wasn't like that. A cool breezed sunset from the hot day. It was summer vacation, nearly two months after meeting him. I walked up to him dressed in jeans and my dark red pullover shirt with my jean jacket.

He smiled at me softly and turned toward the path. Once I was next to his side we started walking together. We didn't speak for a while, like always.

"Did you like that movie?" I asked finally.

He nodded. "It was funny. Can we go see a thriller next?"

"I think there's one coming out Sunday." I said with a nod.

We were so impersonal. We hadn't even asked for ages, or names, or anything like that. It was starting to bug me, but just as I thought that he stopped walking and looked up to the sky.

I stopped, turning to look and him and then my gaze went up. We'd been walking for so long I hadn't notice the sun went down and the bright stars came out. It was a rare sight, the bright line of stars across the sky.

"Pretty." he said in awe.

I nodded with a soft "Mm-hmm" from my throat.

He looked to me and then me to him. He frowned and looked down, fiddling his feet into the cement. "Hey...?"

"What?" I asked. I hit myself mentally, as I came off sounding overly rude.

He didn't respond to my tone other than his voice going quieter. "Just wondering... What's your name?"

"Yoru." I answered. In such a simple relationship, names hardly matter. Just phone numbers and liking each other's company.

"Want to know mine?" he asked softly.

I shrugged. "I want you to tell me when you feel like I should know your name."

He looked to me surprised.

"I'd like a name to the phone number sure, but if you don't want me to know then I'll just leave it as 'Friend' in my cellphone." I continued.

"Geno..." he answered softly.

"Geno?" I asked, making him look up to me.

"Let's go to the beach tomorrow." I said with a smile. "The sun'll do you some good." He blinked clueless for a moment before smiling.

I held my arm to him and he took a soft hold of my jacket's sleeve and we started walking again.

Such a simple relationship, I thought. But it was good and calm. Silently enjoying each other's company. Silently relying on the other to be there for support without ever having to say anything. We fit together so perfectly, like we were born to find each other and match.

But like all things, the pattern has to stop sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Yoru, you hear?" asked a blond to the teen sitting in front of him.  
  
"You're moving?" Yoru asked, turning to the other with a smirk.  
  
The blond frowned, "No, idiot. I've been accepted to C University!"  
  
Yoru glared at the blond. "I'd be happy....because..... why?"  
  
"Cause I've been trying for months to get in!! Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
Yoru's glare remained.  
  
"Why aren't you happy?"  
  
"C University, moron, is in South District. You can't get in there unless you live there." Yoru informed in a deathly tone.  
  
"Oh, right.... Which means.... But I can still come out and see you." The blond tried.  
  
"Geno I'm going to E University, over in East District."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!" The blond squeaked loudly.  
  
Yoru rubbed his ear. "I hate it when he does that...." he mumbled before glaring at Geno.  
  
"But East District is hard to get to!! There's only one train during one time of the day to get in or out!!!"  
  
"Yes, now shut up before I do something stupid like wack you." Yoru turned back to face forward. He closed his eyes in a grumble when he felt the back of his collar being tugged on. "....What?"  
  
"What if I transfer and try for E University...?"  
  
"You can't do what you want there." Yoru answered. "Now let go. I'm going for some air." Yoru smiled and got up leaving the classroom.  
  
A brunette came over to the sad-faced Geno. "Wow! Haven't seen Yoru that pissed in a long time. What'd you do to piss him off, Geno?"  
  
"I'm going to C Uni and he's going to E...." Geno put his chin on the desk.  
  
"Geno... You knew you'd be going separate ways sooner or later, right?" the brunette asked.  
  
"Yeah but, Sarah, Yoru and I have always hung out...." Geno whined.  
  
"I heard your eeep." She said. "You two can always call each other and move in together after college?"  
  
Geno shook his head. "It's not like... he and I were officially dating or anything.." The blond let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Why don't you go talk to him?"  
  
"I'm scared of him. He might hurt me."  
  
"The worst he'll do I take you captive and seduce you into constant sex from dawn until dusk day after day, after day, after day----"  
  
"That's why!!" Geno shouted standing up. "Last time I made it him mad it was because I forgot his birthday and he made me have sex with him for five days straight all day until I crept away one time when he was sleeping-- I barely had energy enough to get up!!!"  
  
Sarah started laughing hysterically. "What?" Geno asked and she pointed behind him. He turned around slowly and a look of fear came onto his face when he saw Yoru glaring at him.  
  
"Tell the whole world why don't you? But that was your own fault for not remembering." Yoru said, taking Geno's wrist and pulled him from the room.  
  
"ACK!!! S-Sarah!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Geno screamed as he was dragged out.  
  
Within twenty minutes they were in Yoru's apartment and Geno was being stripped and pushed down onto the bed.  
  
"Y-Yoru you can't today... I have to get ready to pack.." Geno wailed.  
  
Yoru shook his head and continued kissing Geno everywhere while he stripped the smaller one. "That's why.. I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Y-Yoru... Ah.. S-stop!!!"  
  
Yoru let his kisses fall to Geno's navel and sucked there. "A little more seduction and you're all mine..."  
  
"You're evil! Ah.. Ohh....." Geno closed his eyes, his body loosening up from the loving caresses. "Yo..ru..."  
  
"Good boy. I'll take care of you... Even during college..." Yoru whispered, "Just relax and I'll take you with or without your college.."  
  
"Ah.. Y-Yoru... Don't lick down there!!"  
  
"But aren't you all mine?"  
  
"Mmmmm... Y-yeah.." Geno frowned, embarrassed when he was forced to admit it like this in this situation.  
  
Yoru smiled up to him lovingly. "Then let me have you... Let me take you to a world of pure bliss surrounded in ecstasy."


	4. Chapter 4

Geno was pouting hugging his pillow laying flat on his stomach with red cheeks.  
  
"Stupid Yoru.... What gives him the right to push me down like that and be all seductive and just... gah take me away like that?!!" Geno jumped up and threw his pillow, knocking over a lamp that fell and crashed to the floor. "Whoops..." Geno whispered.  
  
"Geno I hope you didn't break another lamp just now!!!" Called his father.  
  
"Everything's fine!!!" Geno called back, jumping off the bed to hide the evidence.  
  
"Another lamp?" Came a voice from Geno's window. Geno yelped, dropping what he was holding onto his bare feet and turned to face Yoru sitting in his open window. "Now don't tell me you've been up here this whole time brooding like a child?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"....Good cause I'd hate to think that you blew off our HP5 premier night for something sad and pathetic." Yoru said as he climbed in.  
  
"Oops..." Geno twiddled his thumbs.  
  
Yoru smirked walking over to Geno. "Nice jammies." Geno looked to his clothes. A white tank top and black boxers. He rubbed his feet together as a blush came to his cheeks.  
  
"Well you don't look so hot yourself." Geno pointed at Yoru; who was dressed in black and green plaid pants, a black button up shirt with a black and green stripped collar and topped off with a matching scarf trailing to the floor.  
  
"At least I dressed for the occasion." Yoru said, poking Geno's chest. "And here you are not even dressed and standing in glass." Geno looked to the floor. "So, why'd you stand me up?"  
  
"I was thinking about what you said about the universities..." Geno answered softly. "...a-and then what you said before sex the other day..."  
  
Yoru blinked, his cool demeanor going to a questioning stare. "That's why you ignored me flatout yesterday?"  
  
Geno gave a slight nod. "...bout if you'd take me with or without college... I'm not sure what you mean.."  
  
"Dummy." Yoru rolled his eyes. "What do you think it means?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I don't know! That's why I'm unsure!!"  
  
"So what you want to stop hanging out all together?!"  
  
"Yes!! Unless you tell me so I don't feel like such a stupid idiot!"  
  
"You are a stupid idiot if you don't know after four months!!"  
  
"Four months of what?!"  
  
"Of what we've been doing!"  
  
"Hanging out and going to movies? Oh and the occasional perverted sex!!"  
  
"Don't call it perverted!!"  
  
"It is!! You lick and kiss me everywhere and don't stop when I ask, or even when I beg!!"  
  
"That's because a lot of times you're gasping and wanting it-- or you seduce me first!"  
  
"How?!"  
  
"With that cute face of yours!"  
  
"I'm not cute and I think I've just been wasting my time!"  
  
"Well fine! Waste it away more!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!!!"  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
Yoru turned and stomped his way to the window and out of it, climbing down to the ground and walked off quickly in a huff of rage. Geno had turned opposite of him, went to the window and slammed it shut before locking it and then kicked his bed.  
  
"OUCH!!!!" Geno yelped holding his toes.  
  
Later he finally got to work on cleaning up the broken lamp. Yoru in the mean time was mass murdering things on his MMORPG on his PS3. Those poor innocents who can't beat him at the game are getting mercilessly PKed....


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week, and so long since I've last seen the sun. Since my argument with Geno it hasn't stopped raining. At first, I thought the sky was crying along with my heart, but now it just seems ridiculous. Is this nature's way of telling me, telling us, we made a mistake? If so, just how are we supposed to set it right?  
  
Geno shows up to school and ignores me completely. Example:  
  
Math class, he sits two chairs up to my left. I toss a paper at him that says I'm sorry. He just picks it up, without opening it and tosses it to someone else. The person it hits next, looks to him and then to me and shrugs with a look of either complete apology or "what the heck are you two doing?!"  
  
If that's not bad enough, a few guys who noticed Geno and I used to hang out so much, led by Sarah of course, have cornered me and threatened me to tell them what the heck happened. When I refused, I got my gut punched and the threat from Sarah saying we'd better make up soon or we'll loose sight of what we had.  
  
What we had? Geno's right... We went to movies, and hung out and were in a comfortable silence. But since we had also started having sex, that comfortable silence changed into a deadly gap between us. I had realized and tried to make our sex more... not passionate to make him want more, but more loving so he'd realize that I love him.  
  
And then the college incident... He's going to a different one than me. What am I supposed to do about that? It's not like I thought we could be together forever, but every time I've tried to be close to him he shoves me away. Come to think of it, he was always the one to call me out or ask if there was some movie we could see on a certain day-- so we only met when it was convenient for him, and of course I'd drop everything and go to him.  
  
But, see... Geno, these past two days, hasn't bothered to show up to school. His guidance counselor's getting worried- what about his college exams? They're next week. I've gone to his place but his parents say he's pulled this before- up and disappeared for several days and then comes back like nothing's wrong.  
  
"Yoru!" came a voice to my ears.  
  
I stop my thoughts and look up to see my mom staring at me from across our kitchen table. "Yoru! I asked if you were okay? You've been silent this whole time. Aren't things going well with your friend, Jeredo?"  
  
"Geno... And no.." I shrug. "I haven't seen him in a week."  
  
"Have you gone to his house?"  
  
"Yeah." I answer. "His parents don't know where he is."  
  
"That's not a good kid for you to hang out with!" My mother says to me, "He's a punk!"  
  
"He's really not so bad," I say. I don't really want to tell my mom that Geno's really a softie and doesn't even pretend to be a ruffian. "I'll go looking for him tomorrow."  
  
"Yoru! No!"  
  
"You can't stop me." I say, finishing my rice and left up to my bedroom.  
  
Mother's so strick, and sensitive to gays. I guess you could call her a complete anti-homo, way past the stage of homo-phobia. And dad, he's never home. I'm sure he'd care if I told him I was a homo, but at the same time he'd shrug it off and let mom handle the strict lecture and punishment. "I WANT GRANDKIDS" she'd shout.  
  
  
~~~ The following morning....  
  
I got up earlier than usual. At about 5a.m. and got fully dressed in some tan cargo pants, a black loose tanktop, a black punk belt and pulled on my red hoodie. After I pulled on my good running shoes and grabbed a loaf of bread and a bottle of water, I got out onto my old HUFFY bike and started my search.  
  
I started at the ice cream parlor and candy shop Geno worked at. No wonder he always tasted like candy in his kisses...  
  
Not there. So I went to the cinemax. Nope. The park. Nope. The pole we always met up at. No still. I circled the grounds around school. I was fine, it was a weekend afterall.  
  
Around ten I decided to take a break and bike my way toward the beach. It's a good five miles out of town, but the view was worth it. And I haven't been to the beach in forever.  
  
At eleven I got to the cape overlooking the beach. I locked up my bike at the metal picnic tables and sat down. Half of the water in my waterbottle and one-fourth of the bread later, I got up and started to trek down to the beach on the old gravel path. It was windy and sunny as I descended down the slope, but the warm white sun and the sound of the cerulean waves promised a great spectacle.  
  
I put the waterbottle into the bag carrying the bread and took off my shoes, tying them up to the outside of the bag and started to walk in my bare feet. Sure enough, the sand was warm. It looked like no one else had been here in a while.  
  
I strolled around the shore for a good hour before wandering over to some rocks beneath the cape. Something caught my eye. The rocks had been moved since the last time I was here and I could see laying on one of the big ones a wet teal and white striped shirt.  
  
Geno was the only person I knew who owned a shirt like that, much less would wear it in public. I unzipped the bottom half of my pants, tucking them into my hoodie's pocket, before I climbed over the rocks and the shallow water to the shirt.  
  
I picked it up and examined it. Definately Geno's.  
  
I glanced around a little before climbing around to the other side of the cape. This area was shaded and had more lush grass up around the hill. I stopped, seeing a maple tree and some evergreens, and just below them laying in the lush grass was a shirtless figure.  
  
It took me a few minutes to walk over some more rocks, through some sand and up to the grass and then close enough to fully inspect the figure.  
  
Laying halfway on his side with his feet and chest bare, wearing just some jean shorts that looked like they had been wet recently and his blond hair in a curled mess more than usual.  
  
Geno.  
  
I lightly sighed before walking closer, noticing Geno's sneakers sitting by the tree's trunk near him. I set down my pack quietly before hanging the green and white shirt over a low branch of the maple tree that was near me. Then, I settled myself sitting next to Geno.  
  
I sat there and watched him well until it was sunset when he finally started to stir awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we just love these boys~ ::giggle:: 
> 
> Anyways, we're in Yoru's mind if you can't tell....


	7. Chapter 7

"Hrm..." Geno shifted, rubbing his eyes before he sat up. He blinked seeing me sitting next to him. It took a second for it to sink in, making him jump backwards. "WHOA!!!! What the heck are you doing here?!"  
  
"It's a public beach."  
  
"That's!" Geno shouted, "That's not what I meant!" I turned my eyes to him without moving my head. Our eyes met for a second before Geno looked away and brought his knees up to his chest. "Why... are you here?"  
  
"I felt like this would be a good place to go since it's raining in town." I answered. "It's sunny here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I shifted and stood up. "Brought you back your shirt. School's worried about you. Come back soon if you want to go to college." I brushed myself off before starting to walk away.  
  
"Ah! Yoru!" Geno stood up, grabbing the hood of my shirt. "W.....wait."  
  
I just stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. Come on, if you want to tell me something, say it before I change my mind, I thought.  
  
After a moment Geno gently let go of the hood and looked down. "I just... I'm really...."  
  
He was cut off by the sound of blaring sirens. We both turned and looked up toward the cape.  
  
"There they are!" "Get them!"  
  
"What'd you do?!" I turned to Geno.  
  
"Nothing!!!" Geno shouted back. "What did you do!"  
  
"Nothing!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me... what'd you do?" Yoru asked, sitting on the cold cement floors of a dimly lit prison cell in a section far from any one else, including guards, with his back to the bars.  
  
"I told you. Nothing!" Geno answered back, sitting in a separate cell with his back against the bars. It was such that Geno and Yoru were sitting back to back.  
  
"Your parents called the feds on you?"  
  
"They got worried I guess.."  
  
"Doubt it. Your papa didn't seem too worried about you."  
  
"You went to my house?" Geno asked. Yoru just nodded. "....Dad doesn't care, but mom's..."  
  
"Overprotective?"  
  
"You could say."  
  
Yoru stretched, "Well... Since we're gonna be here a while... Wanna talk?"  
  
"Bout?"  
  
"College and the fight and junk.."  
  
Geno twiddled his thumbs. "It doesn't really sound like you care all that much."  
  
"I'll prove to you that I do later..."  
  
Geno looked over his shoulder before shrugging. "....About college... Isn't there maybe one we can go to together?"  
  
"I'm tired of it all..." Yoru sighed. "Why don't we go to Prier College?"  
  
"Pri...Prier?!" Geno was shocked. Not only was it elite, but the college was off the main part of the city across a bridge on a private isle manufactured to be completely weather proof but for harmless weather.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's.. elite."  
  
"Too dumb to study?"  
  
Geno pouted, sinking down. "No..." He answered softly. "I'm just... not confident we can get in... Both of us.."  
  
"I'm sure I can." Yoru said, not even a sound of confidence in his voice. He didn't need it, being a very intelligent study who dumbs himself up for school.  
  
Geno rolled his eyes, "Yeah. YOU can, but I can't...."  
  
"What if I tutor you before the tests?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take the test on monday and then I'll tutor you for the next week and then you'll be prepared for it the following monday."  
  
"Okay...." Geno nodded slightly.  
  
A cloud of thick silence fell between them. It was like they had made up and were back together, but Geno was still being doubtful.  
  
"Yoru.... were we dating or just being fling buddies, or what...?"  
  
"Dating." Yoru answered. "Cause I love you."  
  
"You don't go to bed with just anyone?"  
  
"NO!!! You dork!" Yoru shouted. "You're my first."  
  
"Then why are you so freaking good?!"  
  
"I watched a lot of sex tapes."  
  
A cold wind blew across Geno's face. He didn't have the courage to answer that.


	9. Chapter 9

A smirk grew across my face. I couldn't help it. The look on Geno's dumbstruck face was just so priceless. I logged it away as a mental photo I should sketch up later so I could always see it. But in the meantime, I should make that face even more red and pretty. Or that's what went through my mind.

I shifted and turned so I was more of facing Geno through the bars, my arms going through them and around Geno's neck. I felt the air pass through his neck as he gasped to ask me what I was doing when I had pushed my face against the bars and kissed the back of his neck. I kissed it again, gaining a sigh. He was a beautiful person, those blond curls at his smooth skin of his neck. I had to kiss it again. And again, and then I began to lick and suck at that one spot I had fallen in love with.

I stopped for a moment and went back to just kissing when I felt Geno's right hand grip my wrist and his left hand over my hand tightly. After a few minutes of kissing and sucking, and all around giving that spot a hickey that would last for ages, I decided to slip one of my arms down and under one of Geno's arms. My hand curled and slipped up under Geno's shirt. He made a soft yelp but no signs to resist.

Everything blurred and became surreal.

I was being so gentle and caressing Geno. I don't remember the last time I was so gentle and kind towards him. Even when I had his shirt off and pulled him closer to the bars so I could wrap both of my arms around him and keep his skin even more warm, he didn't resist in the least. I think he was falling in love with my gentle touches.

Like I said. It was surreal. I don't even remember when I had gotten Geno totally nude and then standing so I could give him a good handjob. Or even when I had gotten my pants off and had sex with him.

Now before I ragged on about being improper, remember: we're in a prison cell far from anyone. It wasn't like anyone was watching, and Geno hadn't even been resisting.

Right now? Oh it's three days later. We're sitting in my bedroom, Geno's asleep on my bed like a rock. I don't blame him. It was a long busride here. The police released us when my parents called for us and even paid for Geno to be let out. The lock on my door was handy. Geno had a slight cold and if I could let him out, he'd head home and not let me see him again.

I know I'm being a slight devil keeping him hostage like this, but it's because I don't want to loose him. I'm not sure if he's figured out yet that we're dating... That I love him and never want to leave him.. So..... until he does, he's not leaving my bedroom, no matter how badly he might want to. I have a bathroom attached to my bed, a tv and some game systems, and mom's a good cook and I always eat my meals in my room anyways.

School's the real problem. I finished my test for Prier today... I passed. Tomorrow I'll see if Geno wants to go, and if he does then I'll start tutoring him.

It seems like he loves me.... So, I'll wait for him for as long as I might have to.

I'll wait.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Geno was sitting on Yoru's bed reading a history text book. Yoru was downstairs making them some sort of hot-cold pasta for a brunch. Geno was getting tired of waiting, but he was on the second floor and the door was locked. Geno shook his curled locks from his face, not brave enough to jump.

Time lapse: 10 minutes. Geno is reading the book. Time lapse: 20 minutes. Geno is balancing the book on his head. Time lapse: 30 minutes. Geno is trying to walk with the book on his head. Time lapse: 45 minutes. Geno is dressed in Yoru's big white dress shirt buttoned up part way and the rest bare, but wearing boxers that can't be seen. He's walking back and forth with three text books on his head. Time lapse: 50 minutes. Geno is now puffing his hair back to it's curly shape in front of the mirror. Time lapse: 1 hour. Geno is now rummaging through Yoru's stuff, leaving clothes and whatever he finds out on the floor and the drawers and shelfs clear. Time lapse: 1 hour, 12 minutes. Geno has found some skittles and is sitting in a chair balancing on two back legs trying to fling them up and eat them. Time lapse: 1 hour, 15 minutes. Geno's fallen backwards and screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Yoru stood at the bedroom doorway with a tray of the food on it in two plates and some two cups, a brow raised and staring at the fallen Geno and his bedroom. "...What are you doing?! And why'd you scream so loud!"

"I'm BORED, Yoru!" Geno whined, shifting to stand up. "And you have nothing to do here!" Successful stand.

Yoru blinked, coming and closed the door with his foot as it clicked locked, setting the food on his desk. "Why are you wearing my shirt...?"

"I wanted to know if it would fit...."

"Why are my clothes everywhere?"

"I was looking for something interesting."

"Why are my textbooks on my bed scattered...?"

"I was reading and walking with them on my head."

"........" Yoru nods. "Why are there skittles... all over the place?!"

"I was trying to do like the movies and throw and catch one in my mouth!~" <3

Yoru's face expression was something between what the heck and you're strange.

Geno blinked, "What?"

"You look sexy in that."

"Give me that food!"


	11. Christmas Edition

That Christmas...  
  
Yoru and Geno sat across from each other, each on a plushie huge sofa with a coffee table between them. A fire was on their right and a bunch of windows on their left. Behind Yoru was a huge open area with a ping-pong table and an air hockey table. Behind Geno was a huge canopy bed. It was THAT room.  
  
Geno shifted nervously, the radio next to the bed playing the channels Christmas music.  
  
"So.. You failed to get into Prier..."  
  
"Yeah." Geno nodded. "I've been at the community college getting my General Studies degree. You?"  
  
"Getting my degree in teaching athletics with a major in martial arts." Yoru answered with a nod.  
  
Geno nodded slightly, fidgeting again. "So why are we here?"  
  
"Christmas holidays."  
  
"I mean why are WE here?" Geno asked again. "We don't go to the same college or anything- we just text each other every day...."  
  
"You're such a crybaby, too." Yoru laughed.  
  
Geno pouted, "Well I'm sor~ry!"  
  
"No you aren't." Yoru smiled. "But it's okay. You can be my crybaby any day."  
  
"...Perv." Geno looked away.  
  
It's been a few months. They've graduated high school and have entered different colleges. The two text each other and try to visit on the weekends and between terms. Honestly the two hadn't seen each other in a good three months. A pretty long time in their world. Whenever they did see each other they'd play a few games, wrestle, catch up on what they've missed and get more intimate since no one'd be around- least not at Geno's apartment.  
  
This was Christmas. A totally different story. They had together rented a hotel room for the whole vacation and had just arrived. Geno arrived sick, so they spent their first week tending to him to make him better. Hot jacuzzui trips, medicine, soup and all that. The second week they mostly just played games.  
  
Silently they were testing how well they can get along when they live together for a long period of time without any real breaks. They were doing great. A few misunderstandings about washing or who likes and hates what, but that's it.  
  
After they graduate in the spring, cramming all their classes so they can in one year, they're planning to move in together downtown and each work parttime. But only parttime. They'd share bills, responsibilities, and most importantly...a bed.  
  
Geno was still very awkward about the whole gay-dating thing. But Yoru didn't seem to mind. He loved Geno's shy nature and took advantage of it whenever he could with a few teasings. Geno knew it was just Yoru's way of telling him he cared, and if that wasn't proof enough they've already agreed to be random about their sexlife. None of this "monday night is sex night" crap like other couples. They're working parttime so they can share time with each other, not it be a job to be together.  
  
Geno was pulled from his thoughts of the future when Yoru suddenly sat next to him and hugged him.  
  
"Thinking about moving in together?"  
  
"Yeah.." Geno nodded. "I'm scared that we'll just start going down that line of did you do this, did you get that, when will you do this..."  
  
"We won't." Yoru kissed Geno's cheek. "I hate that kind of set attitude people have. We're moving in to share our lives, not have two independant ones. Kay?"  
  
"Mm.. kay." Geno nodded, looking to the other.  
  
"We'll be a bit awkward about it I'm sure," Yoru smiled. "But we'll get into a small pattern and welcome the randomness of everyday."  
  
"So if I suddenly want to go to the beach it'd be okay?"  
  
"And if I kindly ask you to share a shower with me, it'd be okay."  
  
Geno blushed, "Only if I agree!"  
  
"Of course." Yoru laughed, pulling Geno close to his body. "Of course. I won't make you do anything you're not comforatable doing."  
  
"..You already did."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Making me go to a college far away from you!" Geno slid down Yoru's body, depressed.  
  
"Aw." Yoru pulled Geno back up and kissed his cheek again. "I did it because we needed a test. Like how well we do together and how well we glom to each other."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You didn't cling to friends you met there, and I haven't either." Yoru nodded. "Totally agreeing to not cheat and if we do have something like a three-some, the other has to be willing without a doubt!"  
  
Geno blushed even more. "Oh you're such a pervert!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm only a pervert to you, my sweet~"  
  
"...Cake-eater."  
  
Yoru kissed Geno's neck slightly. "And you'll be the cake."  
  
No doubt about it. They were here for two things. In this extravegant special hotel room. One, to get closer and better understand each other for when they move in together in a few months. And two, to flirt and have sex.  
  
They had, embarassing Geno to no end, done a bit of text sex. Yoru tried to get it speaking phone sex, but Geno flat out refused and said he'd only say something lewd aloud with Yoru in the same room.  
  
Yoru had also tried to encourage Geno to be open about three-way sex. Geno again is flat out refusing. He wants to be only with the person he loves, and since there only is one person he loves, he sees no reason to pull in another. He's also made it very clear that if Yoru likes another person that Geno would be friendly but make them stop having sex and kissing- not until he's sure about the relationship with this other person.  
  
They've had their share of bumps and walls with their dating. But both of them has agreed they're in it for the long haul and don't want anyone else.  
  
Geno gasped, pushing Yoru away from his hips. "Wa-wait!"  
  
Yoru licked his lips and looked up to the blond. "What is it? Did it hurt?"  
  
"N-no.." Geno shook his head. "But... I kinda am wondering about..."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"Marriage and stuff."  
  
Yoru sat up. "You want to marry?"  
  
"Well... I just think it'd be kind of sweet~"  
  
Yoru smiled, soft and kind. He leaned up to Geno's face and kissed him lovingly. "Okay. I think I have just the thing then. I'll show you it Christmas Eve, kay?"  
  
Geno blushed, "Kay..."  
  
"But in the meantime, can I eat you up~?"  
  
Geno closed his eyes, knowing exactly what that phrase meant. He nodded shyly and let Yoru please him. Still shy, but more openly understanding, Geno every now and then would do what Yoru'd ask. Slight bits of assertiveness and in return, Geno'd get Yoru to snuggle with him and rub his stomach almost anytime.  
  
It was so sweet the way they dated and got along!  
  
Christmas came and went. Geno returned to school with his middle and legs covered in hickies, and Yoru returned with only a few hickies on his arms and a few on his back.  
  
Not being so open about 'secretly' marrying the other, each wore a matching ring around their neck and if they lost it they still had one stud of matching earrings in their earlobe.  
  
When the snow melted Geno called up Yoru happily. "Yoru! Yoru! The snow's melted! It means we must work hard and study!"  
  
Yoru laughed, "Yeah I know. But I can't help but space off and imagine you like you were a year ago. In my room in just my button-up looking so damn sexy!"  
  
"...You're such a perv."  
  
"But you love me anyway," Yoru laughed. "I've got to study. Talk to you later, kay, alup?"  
  
"Kay.." Geno blushed. "Me too. Study hard! ...Alup."  
  
"Of course. Bye!" And Yoru hung up.  
  
Geno laughed at his cellphone. A typo he'd made a few months before from saying "love" came out as "alup" and they'd decided it'd be their secret word for the word when around people.  
  
Some people mistook the word as something dirty, some understood it and some just thought it was some jibberish nickname.  
  
They were sure, no matter what was to come with college they'd never doubt their love for each other. It was belated how much Geno showed his reactions to Yoru, but as they found out that year, it was just his way of showing the emotions.


	12. Death

"I want to give what you've given me, always," echoed a voice around a young man with blond hair.

He opened his blue eyes, looking up to the sky above. The moon was shining brightly. He sighed.

"My world fell apart." He sighed once more, looking to his side.

His memory flashed to the past.

Two high school students laughing and talking. They were always hanging out together. Then they tried into college, studying similar subjects.

"Hey you want to go to a drinking party?" asked a girl once.

"Sure," the brunette said.

"Not me." the blond groaned.

"It won't be fun without you!" the brunette persisted.

The blond frowned, listening to the girl aswell. "Please?~" she begged in that way girls do.

"Fine, I'll go."

They went to the drinking party. That night, they were both so drunk. They decided to crash at the brunette's house since it was closest to the bar.

"Oh my head hurts," he groaned. "You okay?"

"Just cold," the blond laughed, turning up the heater. "I kinda want to take a shower."

"What if you fall, you drunk?" the brunette walked over to his friend.

"Ha! Drunk? I have the stamina of every fat man!"

The brunette caught his friend as he fell over, throwing up onto the tile.

"See? What'd I tell you?"

"Oh shut up." the blond cursed. "Take me to the shower."

"Yes, yes."

In the hot warm water the two sat curled in each other's arms. They let the shower head go, water flowing over their closed eyes.

"Hey."

"Hmn?"

"When do you think you'll get married?"

"Eh? I don't even have a girl friend."

"I meant later," the brunette chuckled.

"I dunno. Why?" the blond asked.

"Cause... I don't want to give you up."

"Huh?"

"I love you. Stay with me, okay?"

"Sure."

Then they made love in the shower.

The blond woke up to the early chirping of the birds outside the window. He smiled out the bedroom window, then got dressed. He left to the living room.

He froze in terror.

Laying there on the floor was his new lover on his stomach with a pool of blood around him.

"He got what was coming to him." said a voice.

The blond looked up, seeing another blond sitting there in the loveseat.

"Why? Why'd you kill him, brother?!"

"Because," the blond sneered. "He fouled your body."

"M-monster!"

"Wake up!" came a voice cracking through reality.

The blond jolted up screaming loudly.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked worridly.

The blond stared at him, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Y-you... You were dead and.. and..."

The blond wailed, tears and tears coming.

The brunette grabbed the blond into his arms, holding him tightly. "No. I'm here. I won't die. I won't."


End file.
